Arrástrame al infierno
by I can hear the screams tonight
Summary: ¡Editado! / "Por que el dolor es para la humanidad un tirano más terrible que la misma muerte" — Albert Schweitzer.


******Advertencias:** Temática fuerte.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes del anime y manga son pertenencia exclusiva del señor Masashi Kishimoto, de lo contrario Hatake Kakashi sería totalmente mío *¬* Yo sólo los uso para mis maniacadas y claro está, es sin fines de lucro, es sólo por diversión

.

.

.

.

.

_"Un hombre que no ha pasado a través del infierno de sus pasiones, no las ha superado nunca."_

- Carl Gustav Jung -

.

.

.

.

.

**= Arrástrame al infierno =**

****_Por: I can hear the screams tonight_

_._

_._

_._

Gemía brutalmente mientras la penetraba con fuerza, la sensación era exquisita a pesar de que su pequeño cuerpo estuviese tan frío, simplemente era hermosa, desde el momento en que ella entró a esa habitación un solo pensamiento cruzó por su mente…

.

_…Poseerla…_

.

Con una figura excepcional, bendecida con unos grandes senos y unas jugosas nalgas de tentación, era dueña del cabello más largo y sedoso que había visto…

Llegó a su clímax y dejó su esencia dentro de ella, besó sus carnosos labios por enésima vez, no se cansaría de ello nunca…si tan solo pudiera…

.

…_Puta madre…_

.

Se maldijo mentalmente por su situación, si tan solo no estuviera muerta…

Salió de ella y buscó sus pantalones, pronto volvió su vista hacia sus pies, donde se encontraba aquel hilo con un papel, atado a su dedo gordo del pie derecho, hasta sus pies eran bellos…los besó con ternura y cogió el papel donde supuso vendría el nombre de la chica.

.

− Hyuuga Hinata…− Leyó, le miró el rostro y susurró su nombre, sus labios cosquilleaban al decirlo, era excitante…

.

Se acercó a ella de nueva cuenta y la abrazó con necesidad…

.

…_Estaba mal…_

.

Todo esto tenía que ser una maldita mentira, él…Sasuke Uchiha, había visto miles de cuerpos inertes entrar a la morgue antes y ninguno de ellos le había hecho pasar esa idea traviesa de tener sexo por su cabeza.

Es decir, todo era lo mismo, entraban, les practicaba la autopsia, descubría la causa de la muerte y tan pronto como llegaban se iban, ese era el ciclo, pero entonces ¿Ella también se iría? ¿Tan pronto? Pero, apenas la acaba de conocer, no la quería dejar ir…

Su mente comenzó a vagar en un mar de pensamientos absurdos, palabras no dichas, promesas de amor nunca hechas, ¿Jamás llegarían?

.

− ¿Por qué? – Se cuestionó intrigado, comenzaba a asustarse de lo que estaba sintiendo − ¡¿Por qué no llegaste antes?! − La sacudió con fuerza y se derrumbó sobre su pecho llorando cual niño chiquito −… ¿Por qué tuviste que venir a mi muerta?...− Suspiró profundamente – Tal vez debes estar en el infierno por venir a perturbarme de esta manera…si, debes de estar allá…

.

Se quedo inmóvil por unos minutos, tal vez horas, quien sabe…

Fue entonces que tocaron a la puerta

.

− Dr. Uchiha…− Habló la menuda enfermera – le llaman en dirección…

.

No obtuvo respuesta y volvió a intentarlo

.

− Dr. Uchiha…Tsunade-sama se oye molesta no debería hacerla esperar…

.

De nuevo silencio, decidió entrar y lo vio ahí, aferrado al cuerpo inmóvil de aquella chica de cuerpo blando y pies menudos.

.

− ¿Dr. Uchiha? – Lo observó desorientada y mostrando en el rostro su profunda sorpresa − ¿Q-que es lo que está haciendo? – Dijo con nerviosismo.

Fue entonces que Sasuke se levantó y tomó el bisturí de la bandeja que tenia a un lado, lo acomodó en la pequeña mano de Hinata y lo acercó a su cuello, justo sobre la yugular…

.

− Ahí donde tu estés…te seguiré…− Dijo mientras la veía con ese gesto inexplicable de dolor −…así que…arrástrame al infierno − De un movimiento hizo que la joven le rebanara el cuello, mientras cerraba sus ojos y esperaba a que la muerte lo cubriera con su manto de oscuridad…

.

.

.

_− ¿Seguro que me quieres seguir?_

.

.

.

.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Comentario de rigor: ¿Qué puedo decir? El suicidio y la necrofilia son temas muy delicados, cada quien con su opinión al respecto.

Editado ! Estoy empezando a editar mis historias, volverlas a leer y ver que tengo enormes fallas me da pena, así que chicas, que no les sorprenda ver que estoy volviendo a subir fics viejos ya que es el propósito que me he impuesto antes de irme de intercambio.

Entonces, nos seguimos leyendo

Espero que les haya gustado lo poquitito que le cambié y agregué. Para las lectoras nuevas, no se asusten xD... ¿Habrá segunda parte?...puede ser (Yes ! I'm the evil muajajajaja)

¿Merezco Review?


End file.
